


Pretty Like A Devil

by cassacain



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, a very wild and weird romance lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Harley discovers that Helena hasn't gotten the chance to build a social life and decides to take the situation into her own hands.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 53





	Pretty Like A Devil

“Okay, let me get this straight. You’re a villain, but you’ve already saved the world once?’’

Harley grinned at the question. She and Helena sat across from each other at a two-person table in a small coffee shop Harley frequented back when she was with the Joker. 

“Uh-huh,” Harley hummed agreeably. “Makes about as much sense as anything else around here.”

“Well,” Helena frowned. “It does make some sense. I mean, you definitely did kill a lot of people.”

“You’ve killed a lot of people.” Harley took a long sip of her minty drink. She closed her eyes, savoring it, and made a mental reminder to herself to buy some reddi whip on her way home. She planned to tilt her head back and eat it straight out of the can.

Helena paused to reflect on that. “Yeah, but they were all garbage people who deserved what they got.”

Harley smirked. “Right. And no one’s innocent in Gotham. I mean, even the kid’s a pickpocket.”

Harley backed her into a corner at that. Helena rolled her eyes.

“I guess,” she said. She listened to Harley’s story of what happened leading up to their team-up against Black Mask, and she’d explained her own life of training before eventually enacting vengeance. Which left only one question. “So, what’s this about anyway? I mean, I got her thinking you invited everyone and it’s just you and me.”

Harley seemed taken aback for a minute, but then she tilted her head. “You really don’t get it, do you, doll?”

Helena quirked an eyebrow, and Harley laughed.

“Wow, okay. Quick question: when you said you spent your entire life preparing to kill a few bad guy, does that mean you never, like, socialized?”

Helena scrunched up her nose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly like it sounds. You got any friends?”

Harley’s high-pitched voice was starting to sound a little sickly-sweet. “You and the Birds.” Helena admitted gravely.

“Oh, honey…we gotta get you out more. I’m accepting this as my own private mission! This next Friday, you’re all mine and we’re hitting the town!” Harley jumped up, grabbed Helena around the shoulders in a swift hug that smelled like cotton candy, and gave her a cute little wave. “See you then, sugar.” With that, she darted out.

“Hey, wait a second, you didn’t answer my—“ Helena cut herself off as the door slammed shut and Harley disappeared down the sidewalk with a swish of her pink skirts. She watched the bobbing of her high golden pigtails before slumping further down into her chair, flipping her dark hoodie up over her head.

Truth was, Helena never really had a social life. Everything was about the mission. And, even though she was justifiably terrified about whatever Harley was planning for her…a part of her was excited to “hit the town,” and do whatever that entailed.

So, she decided she would show up on Friday and see what Quinn had in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the movie, I thought that this couple had a lot of potential...you've got the bubbly, funny character paired off with the serious character, and from there you have such an interesting story. I hope to see Helena and Harley interacting more in the comics.


End file.
